The Second Coming
by lealila
Summary: The euphoric feeling of Qui-Gon surviving Naboo doesn't last long. To everyone's disappointment.


**_disclaimer: title from w. b. yeats "the second coming". also based on said poem. _**

**_bethlehem!verse. (au where, shortly after naboo, qui-gon turned to the darkside.) _**

_The Second Coming_

_the euphoric feeling of qui-gon surviving naboo doesn't last forever. to everyone's disappointment. _

Qui-Gon Jinn has always done what he feels the Force needs him to do. Obi-Wan wonders what changed him. Or if the Force speaks in a different voice, now.

Footsteps. Obi-Wan shrinks further in the darkness raising his shields to the highest level, taking his mind away from his former master. Regular citizens of Coruscant walk by, but he doesn't move until he's absolutely sure they're passed. Glancing at his chrono, he's not entirely surprised to find that Anakin's late. Anakin's always late, but Obi-Wan still worries, and hopes that nothing happened to him.

More footsteps, along with a tug on the bond. Obi-Wan doesn't bother to hide himself, though he does check his shields again: no one needs to hear his thoughts, and his bond with Jinn still wakes up at times as to where Jinn receives impressions and feelings that aren't for him.

Anakin slinks into the dark alley stepping to the left of Obi-Wan. "Intel takes _forever_ to debrief."

Obi-Wan smothers a glare to his errant padawan. "But they get the job done thoroughly, Anakin." A slight warning; Obi-Wan's not in the mood to deal with his complaints.

They let the subject slide without any more words. "Jinn has been spotted on Felucia, alone. Council wants to send a small army to take him out—including you."

Of course. _Of course_. "Blast them to hell. Are you serious?"

Anakin sends him a sidelong glance, but says nothing on the subject of his not-quite outburst. "Yeah, I'm serious. They're serious. Whichever."

"Blasted—" Obi-Wan mutters obscenities under his breath. "Every. Single. Time."

Anakin is sympathetic. "I know, Master."

For a reason that Obi-Wan can hardly fathom, the Council deems it necessary to send him every time they decide to take Jinn down. Like they think his former padawan can fix—_kill_ this mess. He never does. It may or may not be on purpose, though the scars and prosthetic left arm he's gained should distract his reasons.

"What mission does Council have for you?"

He squirms like a child. "Actually, Obi-Wan, they said I'm to join you."

"No."

"Master—"

"No." Jinn will _never_ meet his padawan as long as Obi-Wan is alive to make it happen, for reasons Anakin will never hear. But he needs an excuse nevertheless. "Anakin, his intentions and feelings towards you were moral and good. But there was a reason I kept him far away from you early in your training." Obi-Wan casts an empathetic look. "It's no offense toward your training, Padawan. It's offense toward _Jinn's_."

Anakin's face is earnest. "I _understand_. You've said as much before, but I'm ready. He has no hold over me."

Obi-Wan crosses his arms. "No, I don't think you _do_ understand. You're ready in your skills as a Jedi, but your emotions can get ahold of yourself as to where if Jinn makes a jibe at your past life, or hurts me in any way, I'm not too sure you'll be able to hold your emotions in. Jinn _knows_ how to _hurt _people, now." The brief abeyance hurts, and Obi-Wan's quick to add "You've made steady progress since Tattoine, but all your progress should not go to waste."

Anakin steps away from Obi-Wan, into the shadows, clenching his fists. "Obi-Wan—Somebody needs to—How am I—You're hiding something," Anakin strangles out.

He's defensive. "To _protect_ you."

Two long-suffering sighs.

"Y'know, one day, one of us is going to regret this day." Anakin doesn't look at him when he speaks, but the implication in his voice is enough.

Obi-Wan hesitates, and then closes the gap between him and Anakin. "I will never abandon you. No matter how hard you push and shove and whine, I'll never leave you." Poking at the bond, he catches glimpses of a desert planet and blood on the sand and a cry to the moons before shields are raised and Anakin turns around.

"I know. You haven't yet, after all."

Silence falls, minutes going by until they stir simultaneously from private thoughts.

"Take some time off, Anakin. Go visit Padmé. Mess with machines. Meditate."

_Pause_. Two snorts of amusement.

"Yeah, that'll happen."

"I can always hope."

Silence falls without any hostility. Moments pass before any of them speak.

"Will you be alright? When I'm gone, that is."

Anakin grasps Obi-Wan's prosthetic arm. "You should be more worried about yourself." Obi-Wan waits. Anakin rolls his eyes in slight annoyance. "But yes. I'll be fine. Council will give me something pro-active to do. As always."

Two slight smiles. And then in a flash, Obi-Wan leaves the alley. It's easier this way. Besides, Qui-Gon Jinn is waiting for him. He always waits and follows the Will of the Force. Obi-Wan always keeps moving and follows Qui-Gon.


End file.
